Sayonara Tenchi
by Matsuri3
Summary: What's this?! Ryoko finally gives up on Tenchi and she no longer tries to seduce him. Tenchi then starts to notice his own feelings for Ryoko, but will she want him anymore?
1. Sasami Disappears

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be nice and review so that I will know if it's good or not. I know this first chapter is kind of short, but I guarantee that the next chapters will be longer... if I get enough reviews. Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Sayonara Tenchi  
  
1^st Chapter  
  
"Ryo-oki! Ryo-oki!" Sesami called.  
  
She looked everywhere for her. Ryo-oki had been gone all day. Sesami decided to check the shed.  
  
"Ryo-oki, are you in here?"  
  
She ran over to a barrel of carrots. No Ryo-oki. She scanned the shed one more time before she turned to leave, until she heard a sound. It was coming from an empty barrel.  
  
"Ryo-oki?"  
  
Sesami walked a little closer to the barrel, and peeked in. Suddenly, before Sesami could utter a word, she was snatched up and pulled into the barrel. All was silent, until Ryo-oki popped out of the barrel of carrots. She saw everything through a knothole in the barrel. Cautiously, she went up to the barrel and looked in. It was empty.  
  
******  
  
Tenchi was sweeping the front steps of the temple. It was a nice, warm day and all he wanted was peace and quiet, but he knew he wasn't going to get it.  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi, dear!" Ryoko called. "Oh! There you are."  
  
As Ryoko came toward him she pretended to trip and toppled into his arms.  
  
"Uh...Ryoko," Tenchi stuttered, struggling to hold her weight.  
  
"I hurt my ankle yesterday," Ryoko said, angelically. "You know... when Aeka and I had that fight. It's still a little sore."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"You were so mad at us, yesterday," Ryoko said, tracing her finger along Tenchi's jaw. "I was hoping that I could do something to make it up to you."  
  
She put her lips closer to Tenchi's.  
  
"Ugh! Ryoko!!" Tenchi cried, pushing her away. "Now stop that!"  
  
"Aw, Tenchi. Is that any way to treat a lady?"  
  
Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Just leave me alone," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm tired of you and Aeka always pestering me."  
  
"But... Tenchi!"  
  
"Just go away!"  
  
She didn't know what it was in his voice, but it seemed that Tenchi meant it. It struck her like a wrong note. She watched as Tenchi stormed down the temple steps. She lowered her eyes as they began to fill with salt water.  
  
"Is that true, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked softly. "Do you want me to go?"  
  
She had never felt so... heartbroken. Slowly, she disappeared.  
  
So how do you like it? I made a few changes as I was typing so I hope they were the right ones. Please review. Thanx.  
  
*Matsuri* 


	2. Sayonara Minna-san

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, although I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the good advice! I now know that Sesami is really Sasami so that will be changed. I didn't have time to write for a few days, but now I'm back. Just in case anyone wanted to know, this is a Ryoko/Tenchi fic. Also, I forgot before but now I will be putting the name of the chapter before the story. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
2^nd Chapter - Sayonara Minna-san  
  
The day was unusually hot so everyone stayed inside. Washu worked on different experiments while Mihoshi, Aeka, and Kione watched television. Of course, they were watching Mihoshi's favorite show, `The Police Police' (A/N: At least I think that's what it's called. Just work with me.) Or should I say Mihoshi was.  
  
"Mihoshi, I thought this show only came on in the evening," Kione said.  
  
"It does," Mihoshi answered, not taking her eyes away from the TV screen.  
  
"But it's the afternoon," Aeka protested.  
  
"It's a marathon."  
  
"Nani?!" Aeka and Kione cried at the same time.  
  
"We're not watching this all day!" Kione yelled.  
  
"But...Kione! It's a marathon!" Mihoshi cried, clutching the remote control to her chest.  
  
"Mihoshi, I'll be damned if I have to sit here and rot my brain to mush like yours!"  
  
Thus the fight over the remote control began.  
  
"Hmm...where's Sasami?" Aeka wondered after noticing that her stomach was growling. Then her eyes widened. "Where's Ryoko?!"  
  
Her mind began to fill with all of the possibilities that could be happening between Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
"Oh! That woman!"  
  
She stormed from her position on the couch in search of Ryoko, but then Tenchi walked in.  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" she cried, clutching onto his arm. "Where have you been?! Somewhere with Ryoko?"  
  
"I've just been sweeping the steps," Tenchi moaned, reclaiming his arm  
  
"Good! I couldn't bear to know that you've been hanging around that demon!"  
  
Before Tenchi could reply, Yosho announced, "Tea!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoko couldn't keep her composure. She needed time to think; to understand what had just happened. What did just happen? Tenchi just stated that he didn't want her around or at least...that's what he was trying to say...wasn't it? Ryoko sat silently on a boulder next to a pond, her head resting in the palms of her hands, and just stared into nothing. Although her eyes had been watering only one tear fell since that moment and that made her wonder. One tear? Why not many? After all...they were for Tenchi. It was because of him that she wanted to... Ryoko suddenly raised her head, her glossy eyes blinking back tears that wanted to expose themselves.  
  
"It's because of you, Tenchi," Ryoko said, silently. "That I have to leave."  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone sat around the little table, drinking the tea that Yosho had made. They guessed that the tea was supposed to make up for the missed lunch, but that wasn't the issue. Where was Sasami?  
  
"We should go look for her," Aeka said, worry in her voice.   
  
"I could go," Kione cried, jumping up. "Then once I find her I can report it back to HQ! Then they'll congratulate me and say that I'm worthy of coming back and they'll reassign me!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Or maybe not," she said, sitting back down and going back into her gloomy mood.  
  
"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Tenchi said. "Maybe she just wanted to get away for a while. She probably took Ryo-oki with her too."  
  
"I guess," Aeka agreed.  
  
They continued to drink their tea until Ryoko suddenly appeared. She stood in the doorway.  
  
"Ryoko!" Mihoshi said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Just...thinking," Ryoko answered, her eyes looking over everyone. When they landed on Tenchi, who was staring back, she quickly looked away.  
  
"Thinking?" Aeka snorted. "Thinking about trouble, no doubt."  
  
Ryoko just slowly shook her head and Aeka was suddenly confused. No come back? No smart remarks? No leaning on Tenchi's shoulder?  
  
"Will you join us for tea?" Yosho asked, pouring her a cup.  
  
"Iie!" Ryoko cried suddenly, startling everyone. "I-I can't! I..." Her eyes started to drift in Tenchi's direction but she quickly shut them. "I'm sorry if I inconvenienced anyone by staying here... I have to leave!"  
  
With that she ran out.  
  
"Nani?" Everyone looked at each other.  
  
Then Tenchi, Aeka, Mihoshi, and Kione ran after her, but just as they came to the front door, she had jumped into the sky and disappeared.  
  
"Ryoko!" Mihoshi cried.  
  
"She's gone," Aeka said, holding in a secret smile.  
  
Tenchi searched the sky, hoping that it wasn't true. Aeka noticed this.  
  
"Oh well, no sense in standing in the heat. She said that she was leaving and now she's gone."  
  
Aeka went inside followed by Kione.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Ryoko," Mihoshi said, quietly before walking back inside.  
  
Tenchi was the last to leave.  
  
"So long...Ryoko," he said.  
  
Way up in the sky, very far away, Ryoko looked back.  
  
"And Sayonara to you too, Tenchi." 


	3. Ryoko Goes Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to put up another chapter. I've been too busy with school and everything. It seems that my teachers are all planning to give me some kind of project to do. I've decided to just make a day when I'll be posting my chapters and I'll work around that. The day will be Wednesday. Also if you've been wondering, this story takes place a little after Tenchi Universe. So if you've been waiting for this chapter, here it is. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
3rd Chapter: Ryoko Goes Bad  
  
"Meow! Meow!"  
  
The little cabbit hopped toward Aeka who was in the living room.  
  
"Hm. Ryoko must've forgotten about you," she said, staring at Ryo-oki.  
  
"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" Ryo-oki cried.  
  
"Nani desu ga?" Aeka asked. "Is there trouble? With Sasami?"  
  
Ryo-oki meowed once more ashe ran out of the room. Aeka quickly went after her.  
  
"Where is she, Ryo-oki?"  
  
Ryo-oki continued to hop, leading Aeka back to the shed. She went to the barrel where Sasami mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Aeka glared at Ryo-oki.  
  
"All this fuss just because you want some carrots!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed from the barrel, startling Aeka and Ryo- oki.  
  
"Aeka! Aeka, help me!" a voice cried out.  
  
Aeka's eyes went wide as she figured that it was Sasami's voice.  
  
"A-Aeka!"  
  
The light disappeared at the barrel became nothing more than an empty barrel.  
  
"Sasami!" Aeka cried.  
  
She ran out of the shed followed by Ryo-oki.  
  
* * *  
  
Tenchi didn't know how to feel at the moment. He didn't know if he should rejoice or be sad. All he knew was that Ryoko was gone. Everything would be different around the house that was for sure. Staring up into the sky from his bedroom window, he wished that she would come back. He didn't mean what he had said…at least he hoped he didn't. He pictured her face. It could be so placid at times and for the first time he longed to be near Ryoko! He couldn't believe it. He told her to leave him alone, and after she's gone here he is thinking about her. He thought about how at times she would have a face that would pout up because she was bothered. A face where she was thoughtful. Her happy face. Then there was the face he saw that afternoon and his heart suddenly felt as if it had a heavy load. He had really hurt her today and now she's gone. He hoped that she wasn't doing anything crucial that could threaten her life. He was actually worried about her.  
  
"Tenchi," Washu said, tapping his shoulder and bringing him back to his senses.  
  
"Oh hey, little Washu. What is it?"  
  
"I'm doing a new experiment and I was wondering if I could do it on you," Washu smiled, innocently. "It's safe."  
  
Tenchi looked out of the window once more and chuckled to himself. He no longer felt like his heart weighed a ton. How could he have felt such things about Ryoko? She can take care of herself. Besides it's better that she leave. It would be one less woman to worry about.  
  
"Sure, little Washu," Tenchi said, letting him lead her out of his room and out into the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
As Ryoko flew she noticed that she forgot about Ryo-oki. Oh well, she thought. Sasami can take care of her. Ryoko had decided that she would go back to her old life, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. After knowing about a life without being a thief or constantly being chased by the space police, she was a little afraid to go back.  
  
"Stop this madness, Ryoko!" she reprimanded herself. "Tenchi and the others didn't have that much of an influence in your life!"  
  
But inside she knew she was lying to herself. They were like family to her.  
  
"I wish I had never met them!" Ryoko cried, but she couldn't help but look back.  
  
The sun was starting to set and the light gave everything a warm look about it. It made Ryoko feel like she was leaving a paradise. She wanted to go back to try to make it better with Tenchi, but she reminded herself that Tenchi didn't want her. He didn't want her around. A loud sound broke her thoughts. A large space ship was coming from the sky. Ryoko recognized this ship.  
  
"Kagato," she said, staring at a distance.  
  
"Ryoko," Kagato's voice wavered from the ship. "Come to me Ryoko."  
  
Kagato appeared outside of the ship right in front of Ryoko. His arms were outstretched toward Ryoko.  
  
"Come… Ryoko."  
  
Then Ryoko did something she thought that she would never do. She went to him, reached out to him, wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. She closed her eyes as her head lay against his chest. As he returned her embrace Ryoko's clothes changed into the black and red clothing that hugged her body. With an evil grin Kagato said, "Welcome back."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tenchi!" Aeka cried, running through the house in search of him. "Asaka! Kamodake! Locate Tenchi!"  
  
The two guardians appeared behind her.  
  
"Tenchi is with Washu in her room," Asaka answered.  
  
Aeka quickly went to the broom closet and rushed inside. She found Washu with a clipboard in one hand and the other was typing something on her translucent computer.  
  
"Ok, Tenchi… good job." She said, lifting her eyes to meet Tenchi's.  
  
He was sitting on a floating stool. Wired was attached to his arms and legs. There was some kind of machine on his head.  
  
"Now that I've made this evil clone of you, I have to give him life,"Washu said, patting a life-size clone of Tenchi.  
  
It looked just like Tenchi except its eyes were red.  
  
"I'll just transfer your beliefs, feelings, and actions to the clone, but whatever you like he won't like. Whatever you don't like he will like."  
  
"Is this really safe?" Tenchi asked. "I mean… this evil me. You can deactivate it, can't you?"  
  
"Sure, Tenchi," Washu said. "Anything you say."  
  
Then she pushed a button on her computer.  
  
"Washu! Is Tenchi here?" Aeka suddenly came towards Washu. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making an evil Tenchi," Washu smiled.  
  
"This is no time to do an experiment!" Aeka cried. "Sasami's in trouble!"  
  
Tenchi sat, his eyes drooped. A green light radiated through his wires and into the clone.  
  
"One second, Aeka," Washu said.  
  
She pressed a few buttons and plugged another wire into the clone. She then flipped a switch on her keyboard. Tenchi no longer radiated light and his eyes no longer drooped.  
  
"I had to make sure that the clone wouldn't go on a rampage like in Mihoshi's case."  
  
Tenchi began pulling the wires off of himself.  
  
"Tenchi come quickly! Sasami needs your help!" Aeka cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling off the head contraption.  
  
"Sasami is trapped somewhere! She can't get out!"  
  
"Where is she trapped?"  
  
"In the shed!"  
  
"Doko?"  
  
Aeka was pretty annoyed now.  
  
"Just follow me!"  
  
Tenchi and Aeka left leaving Washu alone. She turned and started another experiment and didn't notice that Tenchi had accidentally knocked out the wire from the clone.  
  
  
  
Ryoko followed Kagato through the spaceship.  
  
"I'm glad you rejoined with me, Ryoko," Kagato said. "I was starting to get lonely."  
  
He chuckled after he said this. Ryoko remained silent. The ship was so familiar. She felt like she was at home, where she belonged… with Kagato.  
  
"I hope you stay with me this time," Kagato said. "So that everything will be back to normal. I'd hate to have to lose someone so useful to me because of betrayal…"  
  
He turned and pointed a glowing, red sword in Ryoko's face. She didn't flinch or blink.  
  
"… If you know what I mean."  
  
Ryoko sighed and lowered her eyes.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Kagato," she said, quietly. "I won't be returning to the others."  
  
"I knew you were troubled by something," Kagato said, making the sword disappear. "What happened? They didn't want you anymore?"  
  
Kagato laughed in-between his words. He stopped suddenly when he saw Ryoko stiffen up. He took her hand, startling her. He pulled her along the hall and stopped in front of a door.  
  
"You can get back at them," he said, frowning. "Or maybe… Aeka."  
  
He opened the door. From the outside it looked empty, but when they stepped in, it was a big room. In the middle of the room, dangling by her arms from the ceiling was Sasami! Her hands were tied together and the rope hung on a hook in the ceiling. Her legs were also tied together.  
  
"Ugh! Ryoko!" she cried when she saw them. "Help me!"  
  
Ryoko looked up at Kagato, her eyes questioning him. Kagato kept his gaze on Sasami.  
  
"She is the key to bringing down the Jurai family and for me to gain power over everything."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The legendary Tsunami lives inside of her."  
  
Sasami gasped at this.  
  
"Yes little one, I know about her. She has great power. If I can unleash her, I can drain her power and use it against them."  
  
Kagato looked down at Ryoko.  
  
"You can help in achieving this goal."  
  
"O-negai, Ryoko!" Sasami pleaded, struggling to get free. "Don't listen to him!"  
  
"Ok, Kagato," Ryoko said. "I'll help."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sasami, can you hear me? Sasami?!"  
  
Aeka's whole body was practically in the barrel.  
  
"Uh… Aeka. I don't think Sasami would be in there," Tenchi said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"She's in there I tell you!" Aeka cried. "We heard her! Didn't we Ryo-oki!"  
  
"Meow," Ryo-oki answered.  
  
Everyone was in the shed except for Mihoshi. The 'Police Police' marathon was still on.  
  
"Can you figure it out, Washu?" Tenchi's father asked.  
  
"Hmm," Washu said, walking forward and placing her hands over the barrel.  
  
Her translucent computer appeared over it. Her fingers moved instantly, typing something.  
  
"A spaceship portal," Washu said after a few minutes. "It leads to a spaceship some miles away, but only someone from the ship can come in contact with someone here."  
  
"Are you saying that someone kidnapped Sasami?!" Aeka cried.  
  
"It's a possibility," Washu answered.  
  
"Washu, is that you?" Sasami's voice came from the barrel as the light flashed from it.  
  
"Sasami! Sasami are you all right?!" Aeka asked.  
  
"I-I'm tied up!" Sasami cried. "I'm scared!"  
  
"Where are you?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"In… a dark room. You guys have to come! They're about to take off!"  
  
"Who? Who's about to take off?!" everyone asked.  
  
"Kagato and Ryo…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"They're going to hurt me! I know it! I…"  
  
"Sasami!? Sasami!" Aeka cried.  
  
There was silence as the light slowly got dimmer until it faded away.  
  
"The spaceship must've taken off," Washu said. "I'm trying to track it now."  
  
"I'll send a report to HQ telling them to be on the look out for Kagato's ship," Kione said, running out of the shed.  
  
"Kagato has her and someone named Ryo," Yosho said.  
  
"But I thought Kagato was dead," Tenchi said. "I defeated him myself."  
  
"Who cares how he is alive!" Aeka cried. "He's got Sasami and we've got to retrieve her!"  
  
"Got it," Washu said, pointing to her screen which showed a dot moving at a rapid rate. "It seems that they're headed toward the planet Pheelan in the galaxy Mirache."  
  
"Then we'll follow," Tenchi said, staring down at Ryo-oki. "I have a bad feeling that he's going to do something dreadful this time."  
  
  
  
Ryoko stared out of the window of the spaceship as the ship made its way through earth's atmosphere. A warm feeling filled her heart and she felt excitement. The kind of excitement you get when you're about to be evil…  
  
  
  
Well there you have it! It's longer than the other chapters and I'm hoping that you guys like it so far. More chapters to come! Please review! ^_^ 


End file.
